Cœur, scène 7: Eclaireuse des destins
by Volazurys
Summary: Elle, qui est souvent restée à l'arrière, ne peut plus le permettre, pas après les derniers événements. Kairi trouvera la force d'aller chercher ce qui se terre au fond d'elle pour avoir son propre rôle à jouer.
1. Prologue

_**Note de l'auteur : bonjour^^.**_

_**Eh bien voilà, un nouveau tournant s'amorce bientôt. Voici la dernière fic qui concerne les Princesses de cœur. Après, j'aborderai les autres héroïnes de Square Enix... et quelques unes d'autres horizons, vous verrez.**_

_**Comme vous avez pu le constater, il y a eu pas mal d'évolution entre la première fic et celle qui va venir, notamment au niveau de l'écriture, mais aussi de la complexité. Je suis aussi en train de jouer à KH3D et je m'efforce de tout faire pour que mon projet colle avec le scénario... mais bon ! Je sens que je vais avoir droit à des pirouettages pas possibles... Ce n'est pas bien grave ^^' !**_

_**Sinon, dans cette dernière fic centrée sur Kairi, vous allez pouvoir revoir Sora et Riku ! Ne me demandez pas quand ni comment, je ferai en fonction de mon imagination !**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix et de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

_**Récapitulatif:** Kairi, la septième princesse de cœur._

_Kairi est native du Jardin Radieux. A ses cinq ans, elle fut envoyée sur l'île du Destin par l'Apprenti Xehanort pour qu'elle le conduise vers la Keyblade, de par sa nature de princesse de cœur. Bien plus tard, au moment où son Sans-Cœur, Ansem le Chercheur des Ténèbres, plongea les mondes dans les ténèbres, le cœur de la princesse trouva refuge vers celui de Sora. Elle traversa bien des aventures !_

_Chronologiquement, Kairi développera ses pouvoirs en même temps qu'Alice et aura 22 ans à ce moment-là. Par contre, l'histoire commence au moment où Sora et Riku partent pour passer le Symbole de Maîtrise._

_Elle possède un caractère doux et enjoué. Elle peut aussi se montrer têtue et forte lorsqu'elle en a l'occasion. Elle croit au pouvoir du cœur, des liens entre personnes, ainsi qu'aux portes-bonheurs. Elle aime bien en fabriquer d'ailleurs, comme Aqua. Tous ces éléments seront à même de révéler ses dons au cours de son histoire._

* * *

Éclaireuse des Destins

_()_

_**Prologue**_

_()_

Kairi les regarda avec gravité lorsqu'ils lui firent un signe de la main, prêt à partir chez Yen Sid afin de passer leur Symbole de Maîtrise. Son cœur se serrait, même si elle voulait se montrer forte et courageuse. A nouveau, ils seraient séparés pour une durée indéterminée encore une fois, ils partiraient sans elle. Encore une fois, elle demeurait en arrière, alors que son meilleur ami et son âme-sœur partaient risquer leur vie.

Elle était incapable de savoir d'où elle tenait cette impression, mais la jeune princesse de cœur sentait que cela ne serait pas de tout repos pour eux, bien au contraire. Xehanort avait plus d'un tour dans son sac ! Des bribes de passé commençaient à lui revenir, ceux du temps où elle habitait au Jardin Radieux.

Ces souvenirs n'étaient pas forcément mauvais, mais contribuaient à renforcer ses intuitions. Sora et Riku allaient devoir affronter Maître Xehanort, d'une manière ou d'une autre, dans les Mondes plongés dans la Dimension du Sommeil. Partout où ils iraient, l'ombre du Maître de la Keyblade planerait au-dessus d'eux, comme un vautour.

Lorsque les deux élus de la Keyblade disparurent, Kairi lâcha un long soupir et sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Pourquoi avoir promis à Sora qu'elle l'attendrait, quoi qu'il fasse ? N'avait-elle pas prouvé qu'elle en avait assez de rester les bras croisés ? A priori, non... puisqu'elle était là, comme une idiote !

La jeune fille serra les poings, avant de marcher d'un pas vif jusqu'à l'arbre à Paopu pour s'y assoir et contempler un crépuscule mourant. Du moins, c'est l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle, à cet instant précis où son cœur souffrait d'être abandonné et d'avoir tenu une promesse qui allait contre ce qu'elle voulait faire vraiment. A quoi cela servait-il d'être une princesse de cœur si elle se contentait d'attendre, de se faire protéger ? Était-ce cela son destin ? Oh, bien sûr, soutenir les autres, avoir un cœur de lumière pure, repousser les ténèbres ou pouvoir ouvrir la porte de ces dernières avec les six autres princesses n'étaient pas des charges minimes. Néanmoins... Non, elle n'aurait pas dû lui dire qu'elle attendrait. Elle aurait dû les suivre.

Lorsque Sora et Riku reviendraient ici, lorsqu'ils auraient réveillé les mondes endormis dans la tristesse... lorsqu'ils auraient passé le Symbole, alors Kairi se joindrait à eux pour combattre Xehanort, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, si jamais ce dernier était encore vivant après le périple des deux Porteurs. Elle ferait fi de leurs protestations, de leurs récriminations. Elle irait même à l'encontre des ordres du Roi et de Yen-Sid !

Décidée, la jeune fille ouvrit la paume et contempla son porte-bonheur. Ses lèvres bougèrent pour formuler une prière: qu'ils réussissent, qu'ils s'en sortent vivants. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'instant. Elle sentit une pointe d'angoisse serrer son cœur, ce qui la força à mettre la main à cet endroit, puis une sensation de chaleur la remplaça aussitôt.

Elle ne se posa pas de questions. Pourtant, ce n'était que le début de la réalisation de son souhait.


	2. Un même ciel

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir!  
**_

_**Alors faites gaffe, mais ce chapitre contient plein de spoilers sur KH3D (je l'ai terminé aujourd'hui, au passage ^^). Néanmoins, je ne pouvais vraiment pas faire autrement, puisque j'ai tout de même réussi à intégrer le scénario à mon histoire. Juste une chose: Simili et humains cohabitent. Vous comprendrez pourquoi je dis ça lorsque vous lirez, si vous n'avez pas peur des spoilers ^^.  
**_

_**Merci à Laemia pour sa review, bonne lecture à tous!  
**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Un même ciel

_Un an plus tard..._

Silencieuse, Kairi contemplait l'immensité calme de cet océan qui lui avait légué une partie de son héritage : son propre prénom, qui signifiait presque « mer ». Elle soupira à nouveau, les mains tremblantes, la tête baissée. Est-ce que Sora et Riku allaient bien ? Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles d'eux. L'épreuve du Symbole de Maîtrise, comme elle l'avait craint, s'était accompagnée d'imprévus.

Yen Sid et Mickey avaient refusé de lui en dire davantage, mais pour l'instant, les deux Porteurs se retrouvaient coincés dans les mondes endormis, poursuivis par l'Inconnu qui ressemblait à Xehanort lorsqu'il était jeune. Pourquoi la mettaient-ils à l'écart, alors qu'elle était tout aussi concernée que les Porteurs ? Pourquoi ? La jeune fille, loin d'être autant passive qu'il y a quelques années, grommela son agacement... et son inquiétude. Seules les vagues qui échouaient à ses pieds lui répondirent, ce qui la plongea encore plus dans la tourmente.

Sora lui manquait tellement... Riku veillait-il bien sur lui, même s'ils avaient été séparés ? Est-ce qu'il avait réussi à s'écarter des ténèbres, à ne pas se laisser avaler de nouveau par elles ? La quête devrait bientôt être finie pour eux, certains mondes émergeaient. La Cité des Cloches, par exemple... Allaient-ils atterrir dans l'océan, comme après la bataille contre l'Organisation XIII, lorsqu'ils auraient enfin terminé ? S'en sortiraient-ils vivants ? Kairi sentit comme un coup de poing lui broyer le cœur, ce qui la fit presque s'étouffer. Non, ne pas penser au pire.

_Je n'en ai pas le droit !_

Soudain, une voix familière l'interpella :

- Hé ! Kairi, tu viens ?

Elle se retourna pour répondre à Selphie, qui avait bien grandi depuis ces dernières années. Tout comme elle, la jeune adolescente intrépide était presque devenue une femme. Elle comptait aussi aller dans une université prestigieuse, qui se trouvait sur un autre monde !

- Kairi !

La jeune fille soupira, avant de rejoindre son amie d'un pas traînant. Tidus et Wakka, eux, avaient disparu depuis quelques mois. Pourtant, personne ne semblait s'inquiéter pour eux. En réalité, Mickey avait confié à la jeune princesse qu'il savait où ils se trouvaient, et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Ils renouaient avec le passé. Par contre, comme pour le reste, il avait refusé de lui en dire davantage...

X

XXX

X

_Quelques nuits plus tard..._

Kairi sursauta comme si elle avait été brûlée au fer rouge, là, vers son cœur. Elle inspira profondément pour chasser cette sensation atroce, se recroquevilla dans son lit. Un long moment passa, avant qu'elle ne rejette violemment les couvertures et qu'elle n'ouvre la fenêtre pour sortir. C'était plus que vital.

Elle fit attention de ne pas réveiller son père adoptif, traversa le petit jardin qui la séparait de la rue, qu'elle atteignit en un rien de temps. Puis, alors qu'elle allait se mettre en route vers le sud, là où se trouvaient la plage et les barques, une voix familière s'éleva derrière elle :

- Kairi ?

Elle se raidit comme un bâton de bois. Non, elle était plongée dans un rêve... c'était impossible. Ou alors, Kingdom Hearts lui jouait un sale tour. Néanmoins, elle se retourna, avisa une silhouette... la lune nimbait sa peau d'une pâleur irréelle. Kairi ouvrit la bouche : c'était...

- Riku ?

Ce dernier la regarda sans rien dire, puis hocha la tête. Le cœur de la jeune fille fut comme compressé dans un étau, alors que ses yeux notaient quelque chose d'anormal : où était Sora ? Pourquoi n'accompagnait-il pas l'argenté ? Elle n'eut pas conscience qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle et lui prenait la main en douceur. Kairi trembla, le fixa avec de grands yeux désespérés... qui se heurtèrent à un regard apaisant, calme. La colère enflamma son sang : comment pouvait-il être aussi paisible ? Comment pouvait-il... à moins que...

Il lui murmura :

- Sora... a échoué à l'épreuve. Il est donc retourné dans la Dimension des rêves pour devenir plus fort.

La princesse baissa les yeux. Elle était soulagée que cela ne soit que ça.

- Je suis venu te chercher pour que tu passes le Symbole, toi aussi, lâcha-t-il alors.

Kairi mit la main devant la bouche, stupéfaite. Il n'était pas sérieux ? Vu son air, si. Et c'était l'occasion ou jamais pour elle de prouver sa valeur.

X

XXX

X

_Une autre année plus tard..._

Kairi marmonna lorsqu'elle se réveilla, sur un sol dure et inconfortable. Au début, elle ne se rappela pas ce qu'elle faisait là, pour tout lui revint par bribes jusqu'à former un ensemble complet. L'épreuve avait été si éprouvante pour elle, mais... il semblait qu'elle y fût arrivée. Péniblement, elle parvint à s'asseoir, puis avisa Yen Sid, à quelques pas d'elle, qui la fixait avec insistance. Il s'avança vers elle et murmura :

- Bienvenue parmi nous, princesse de cœur et Maîtresse de la Keyblade. Tu t'en es sortie admirablement.

La jeune femme accueillit la nouvelle avec calme. Elle se releva, se frotta les bras pour chasser les derniers engourdissements.

Riku, qui se trouvait non loin d'elle et qu'elle n'aperçut qu'au dernier moment, la fit alors pivoter avec douceur pour qu'elle regarde derrière elle. Une autre silhouette... La jeune fille mit la main devant la bouche, sentit ses genoux trembler. Elle hoqueta :

- Sora...

Il était là. Il... L'argenté s'écarta afin que son meilleur ami puisse serrer la princesse contre lui. Ce fut une étreinte tendre, mais pleine d'émotions. Cette fois, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient surpris comme ils avaient pu l'être à Illusiopolis. À cet instant, c'était comme si leurs cœurs achevaient de se déclarer... Riku eut un sourire en les voyant ainsi. Il espérait que les choses n'en resteraient pas là, malgré les futurs événements qui allaient leur tomber dessus !

Kairi tremblait de tous ses membres lorsqu'il murmura à son oreille :

- Je suis là, Kairi... je suis vivant.

Ses yeux la brûlèrent elle ne put empêcher leurs océans intérieurs de se déverser. Elle qui n'espérait plus son retour, malgré sa force ! Elle qui pensait qu'il demeurerait dans la Dimension des Rêves en croyant qu'il ne méritait pas d'être un Porteur de Keyblade ! Il leur avait dit qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps, et au final... un an s'était écoulé encore. Sora dut se rendre compte de son trouble, parce qu'il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres après s'être détaché d'elle, pour lui déclarer avec gravité :

- Rien n'est terminé. Nous l'avons échappé belle, mais...

Il retrouva son éternel air joyeux avant de lâcher :

- Même si je ne suis pas aussi fort que je le voudrais, j'ai réussi !

Yen Sid regarda le trio. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres, chose rare chez lui ! Les épreuves avaient été laborieuses, mais... désormais, tous étaient prêts pour vaincre une bonne fois pour toutes Xehanort et ses plans abominables. Et cette fois, il n'aurait pas les Simili sous sa main pour que ces derniers lui servent de réceptacle !

Déjà, Sora n'était pas tombé entre les mains du Maître des ténèbres grâce à Riku, Lea et Mickey. La réunion des treize réceptacles n'avait pu donc avoir eu lieu. Par contre, celui que Lea avait vu à Illusiopolis, alors qu'il protégeait Sora, n'était pas Saïx, mais Isa, son humain. La preuve : le Simili ne serait pas apparu dans le monde de Cendrillon, sinon ! Du moins, il le ferait deux ans plus tard, comme le confirmait une des visions de Yen Sid. Malheureusement, Isa restait soumis à l'emprise de Xehanort, tout comme Braig. Quant à Xigbar, chacun se posait la question de savoir si lui aussi l'était. Peut-être que comme Saïx, il avait échappé à cette emprise !

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du maître magicien. Qu'humains et Simili cohabitent était une première; tout le monde aurait pensé qu'une fois les Simili détruits, avec leur sans-cœur, les êtres originels reviendraient, ou que tout simplement, ils disparaîtraient pour toujours. Finalement, il s'était avéré que non. Les mondes avaient choisi de donner une chance à ces êtres à qui Xehanort avait fait croire qu'ils n'avaient pas de cœur, alors que c'était faux : ils fallait juste qu'il puisse naître. Ils auraient bien besoin de cela, pour faire face aux treize Chercheurs des Ténèbres... Le magicien soupira. Il attendrait un peu avant de révéler à Sora et à Riku que les Simili des membres de l'Organisation XIII réapparaissaient, repêchés par les mondes. De plus, il y avait un autre événement important: la naissance des dons des princesses de cœur...

X

XXX

X

Chacun eut un regard sur la voûte céleste, si belle, si brillante... comme si elle fêtait leurs retrouvailles. Kairi eut un sourire triste, tandis qu'elle voyait Riku sur la plage fixer l'horizon avec un air songeur. Ce dernier finit par s'éloigner et disparaître pour aller rejoindre leur cabane commune. Voilà quelques jours qu'ils se trouvaient ici. Deux nuits plus tôt, ils avaient eu quelques rêves étranges, et Sora s'était retrouvé un peu bizarre au réveil. Comme s'il était vide... Riku, lui, ne se souvenait plus ce dont il avait rêvé.

Sora, qui se tenait à côté d'elle sur l'arbre à Paopu, murmura :

- Il est bouleversé par ce qu'il a appris dans les mondes endormis, même un an après les faits. Moi aussi, pour tout te dire...

Kairi lâcha un soupir, encore sous le choc des révélations que lui avaient faites les deux Maîtres.

- Et... Lea ? Que devient-il ?

- Il est entraîné par Mickey et les trois bonnes fées. Tu sais, je crois qu'au fond, Roxas se doutait qu'Axel avait un humain qui pourrait être assez fort pour contrôler la Keyblade. Je pense aussi que Ventus n'est pas étranger à ce phénomène. Il connaissait Lea et Isa après tout !

La jeune fille le regarda en coin.

- Sora, le fait que... Xion se soit rappelé à vous a dû vous ébranler aussi, je me trompe ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Je... j'avoue que j'ai de quoi devenir fou, Kairi...

La princesse avisa son expression douloureuse. Elle lui prit la main avec force et lui dit :

- Si Ventus et Vanitas ont été prisonniers en toi, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as recueilli le cœur brisé de l'un pour le sauver, tu as permis la sauvegarde de l'autre, même s'il errait dans les ténèbres. Roxas est ton Simili, même s'il ressemble énormément à Ventus et... Xion, même si elle tient de moi et qu'elle est un de tes clones... Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Roxas ne te déteste pas, la preuve : il t'a légué ses souvenirs à Illusiopolis. Tu lui as aussi dit les mots pour l'apaiser, ainsi que la vérité : il est distinct de toi, il a sa propre conscience et son propre cœur.

La jeune fille soupira, puis crut bon d'ajouter :

- Ils sont libres, à présent. Enfin, je le suppose, vu que tu te sens de nouveau seul et unique... sauf qu'il te reste Ventus à libérer, évidemment...

Elle acheva sa phrase sur ces quelques mots, tout en le regardant avec un air rassurant. L'adolescent eut un faible sourire, avant d'essuyer une larme qui avait, à son plus grand malheur, coulé sur sa joue. Touchée, la jeune princesse se rapprocha de lui et le serra contre son cœur. Il répondit maladroitement à son étreinte, chercha même à se dégager, ce qui énerva Kairi :

- Sora... arrête de jouer les gros durs, le clown souriant !

Elle sentit qu'il se figeait de stupéfaction, ce pour quoi elle adoucit sa voix en ajoutant :

- Laisse-toi aller, pour une fois... montre que tu as des faiblesses, tu ne crains rien avec moi...

- Kairi... Je n'en ai pas le droit..., souffla-t-il, la voix éraillée. Surtout après avoir échoué une fois à l'Examen. Je ne dois plus être insouciant et niais comme avant.

- Personne n'a décrété qu'un Maître de la Keyblade devait être parfait. Sora, je sais que tu en as besoin. Et puis... pour grandir et devenir plus fort, il faut que tu passes par là. Enfin, rappelle-toi ce qu'a dit DiZ à Riku, alors qu'ils étaient au plus profond de ton cœur : reste toi-même. C'est comme ça que tu sauves les autres.

- Riku n'est pas mieux...

- Je le sais. Néanmoins, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui doit réussir à ouvrir son cœur. Moi, c'est le tien que j'ose pouvoir chérir..., balbutia-t-elle en rougissant et en se maudissant pour cette réaction.

Sora, en réponse, lui caressa le dos et resserra son étreinte. Kairi n'en demanda pas plus et eut un sourire. Le lendemain, avec Riku, ils constateraient la disparition du radeau qu'ils s'étaient échinés à construire avant que tout ne commence avec les ténèbres et la Keyblade. Ils imputeraient cela à une action de Mickey ou Yen Sid, mais ne seraient pas convaincus par cela.

X

XXX

X

Silencieux, il les regardait avec un sourire triste aux lèvres, tout en veillant à ne pas être révélé par les rayons de la lune. Il déposa une enveloppe cachetée à l'intérieur de leur boîte aux lettres, fabriquée à la base pour échanger des messages secrets. Cette fois, elle ferait office de « boîte à mission ». Il s'en voulait de les mêler encore et encore à ces sombres histoires... mais Xehanort ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

Mickey soupira, sentit la présence de Riku à l'intérieur de la cabane. Il fallait qu'il parte avant d'être repéré. Le vrai combat final contre celui qui avait déclenché tant de chaos depuis onze ou douze ans arriverait plus vite qu'ils ne le croyaient. Bientôt, Kairi verrait ses deux dons principaux se réveiller, tout comme pour les autres princesses de cœur. Enfin, pour Alice, ce n'était pas encore fait, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Mickey eut un sourire triste en pensant qu'enfin, le Kingdom Hearts accordait la place qu'elles méritaient. Elles pourraient enfin révéler leur vrai potentiel, même si cela pouvait leur faire peur !

Il savait à quel point, au fond d'elles, elles voulaient prouver leur valeur, leur... « utilité ». Kingdom Hearts qu'il détestait ce mot ! Cependant, il n'en trouvait pas d'autres... Ah, si ! Les princesses de cœur désiraient avant tout réveiller les mondes et les autres, avoir leur place dans l'immense échiquier de l'équilibre entre ténèbres et lumière...

Les sept porteurs, dont une princesse de cœur, seraient confrontés à ces chevaliers obscurs, afin de recréer la X-Blade... et il craignait que les choses ne tournent mal. Néanmoins, Xehanort semblait avoir oublié un léger détail concernant les princesses... Après tout, elles avaient des capacités, mais en plus, il n'existait pas que les princesses de cœur... D'autres catégories existaient. Le Kingdom Hearts possédait plusieurs ressources !

Il sautilla jusqu'à la grotte, ne jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil aux dessins sur les murs. Il les connaissait déjà. Ensuite, il regarda la porte... un frisson parcourut son échine. Mickey soupira, avant d'invoquer sa Keyblade, de la tendre devant lui, puis d'ouvrir un interchemin sécurisé pour rentrer au château Disney. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas voyagé en vaisseau Gummi.

Il eut une dernière pensée pour le trio, songea à un autre, puis encore un autre... son cœur se serra. Au moins, ils voyaient tous le même ciel, où qu'ils soient. Alors que le passage se refermait derrière lui, une silhouette humaine se faufila à son tour dans la grotte. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte qui était restée là, s'assit en tailleur et la contempla en silence.

Impassible, Riku réfl&chissait à son périple depuis qu'il l'avait ouverte par le biais d'Ansem. Il lâcha un soupir triste et pencha la tête en avant. Même s'il avait prouvé qu'il ne sombrerait plus jamais dans les ténèbres, même s'il les manipulait, même s'il était devenu un Maître, il se sentait encore coupable et indigne de cette tâche. Il mettrait du temps avant de pouvoir trouver la paix avec lui-même. Et cela, Sora et Kairi le savaient.

X

XXX

X

_Que... Où suis-je ?_

La douleur. Ce fut la première chose qu'il éprouva lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et que ces derniers se retrouvèrent confrontés à un ciel criblé d'étoiles. Avec difficultés, il roula sur le côté pour apaiser un peu ces sensations de brûlure au creux de sa poitrine.

Les souvenirs de son identité lui revinrent enfin... ainsi que sa défaite. Pourquoi était-il là alors, si Riku l'avait tué ? D'ailleurs, ce dernier était-il toujours dans les ténèbres, sous la coupe d'Ansem le Sans-cœur ? Non, ce n'était pas la bonne question qu'il devait se poser...

_Ah... oui !_

Il savait pourquoi il était là ! L'esprit qui l'avait repêché du néant le lui avait dit. Oh, mais tout était si confus ! Et puis... non, il ne voulait plus s'appeler Lexaeus. Ce n'était pas son nom, mais celui d'un lâche qui s'était engagé dans un combat inégal contre deux adolescents... son humain n'aurait jamais fait cela.

_Et en tant que Simili, cela ne se reproduira plus jamais !_

Aeleus réussit à s'asseoir et se massa le front avec une main. Il avait juré à l'esprit, qui était celui d'un monde qui s'appelait Gaïa et qui avait été réveillé il y a peu par Sora et Riku, qu'il chercherait sa véritable voie pour retrouver son cœur, il s'en souvenait. Oui, mais comment ? Finalement, Riku devait être libéré des ténèbres s'il était parvenu à éveiller ce monde et à devenir maître. L'esprit, qui disait être Minerva, lui avait aussi expliqué qu'il ne lui serait offert qu'une seule chance. Il comptait bien l'honorer. Enfin, elle lui révéla que son humain était revenu lui aussi, au Jardin Radieux, là où il avait perdu son cœur...

Aeleus ferma les yeux. Tant pis, ils seraient deux à s'appeler de cette manière, même s'ils étaient deux êtres différents. Il chercha à remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit... C'est alors qu'il entendit un faible gémissement, non loin de lui. D'où cela pouvait-il bien venir ? Il se redressa, regarda aux alentours. Des roches rouges à perte de vue, un immense canyon juste à ses pieds... oh, et il y avait un escalier taillé grossièrement qui menait à de hauts plateaux... Le gémissement semblait venir de là-haut !


	3. Tous les cœurs sont connectés

**_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,_**

**_Chapitre 3 de posté! Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous n'ayez pas décroché ^^.  
_**

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Tous les cœurs sont connectés

_Quatre ans plus tard..._

Kairi rejoignit Sora et Riku au centre-ville du Jardin Radieux. Ils avaient décidé de se réunir après avoir enquêté chacun de leur côté sur le passé de Ventus, Aqua et Terra. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait fait chou gras... ils en savaient si peu ! Elle soupçonnait le Roi Mickey et Yen Sid de leur cacher délibérément des informations vitales pour qu'ils les découvrent par eux-même. Les deux magiciens leur avaient confié cette mission, mais de plus en plus, la princesse avait l'impression que c'était encore une mise à l'épreuve afin qu'ils soient prêts face à Xehanort...

Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de ce que Sora et Riku avaient dû affronter lorsqu'ils passèrent leur Symbole de Maîtrise, ni du premier échec de Sora. C'était un sujet douloureux, plus particulièrement pour l'argenté. Kairi en connaissait la raison, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en touchait mot. Il était le seul à pouvoir agir pour trouver la paix. Sora avait beaucoup parlé avec elle de son meilleur ami et se doutait de sa souffrance, sans pouvoir la percevoir autant que la jeune princesse.

Elle avait réfléchi à tout cela ces derniers temps, alors que son compagnon demeurait méfiant quant à la résurrection des Simili de la « fausse » Organisation XIII. Pour l'instant, il y avait eu Xaldin, Lexaeus – qui avait repris son nom d'origine même si son humain était revenu, tout comme ceux des autres –, Zexion, Saïx, Axel et Marluxia. Elle ajouta aussi Sahara, une Simili maître qui serait née dans le désert d'Agrabah et qui n'avait jamais fait partie de l'Organisation jusqu'à présent.

Cela avait choqué les deux Maîtres qu'Axel soit de nouveau là, alors que son humain était vivant aussi ! De plus, ils coexistaient avec les mêmes souvenirs ! Enfin, Lea n'était pas au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Axel depuis sa résurrection, et inversement, mais... mais sinon, c'étaient comme s'ils partageaient une mémoire commune ! Tout comme Sahara et son humaine, en fait, ainsi que les autres...

Riku avait été prêt à accepter de l'aide de la part des Simili si jamais l'occasion se présentait. De plus, si cela pouvait contrecarrer les projets de Xehanort, c'était mieux ! Quant à Xemnas, la grande question se posait : tous savaient qu'il était le premier (ou le second ?) réceptacle de Xehanort. Cependant, était-il possible que son humain d'origine puisse être quelque part ? Cet humain-là, qui fut Terra, et qui fut possédé par le maître des ténèbres ?

Riku n'était pas aussi affirmatif concernant le fait que Xemnas soit définitivement perdu et avait même développé une théorie. Il était fort possible que le Simili provienne de Terra, et non de Xehanort, vu que ce dernier avait possédé le Porteur puis était devenu l'apprenti d'Ansem le Sage, et qu'il finisse par se libérer des chaînes du vieux maître.

Malheureusement, pour que cette horreur soit vraiment confirmée, ils devaient d'abord retrouver Terra, ainsi que ses amis Aqua et Ventus. Sora les savait sauvés suite à ce que lui et Riku avaient fait dans les Mondes Endormis, mais... Aqua errait toujours dans les ténèbres, Terra était Kingdom Hearts savait où, et Ventus dormait en Sora, même si son double, Vanitas, s'était réveillé et demeurait aux côtés d'Alice, la quatrième princesse de cœur. Sans parler de la disparition de Lea, alors qu'il avait été élu Maître il y a peu de temps et qu'il avait été envoyé en mission de reconnaissance au Manoir Oblivion, pour des raisons que Yen Sid et Mickey cachaient aussi...

Sora interrompit ses réflexions intérieures en posant la main sur son épaule :

- Kairi ?

- Hm, pardon, lui dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

- Nous avons quelques petites informations au sujet d'Aqua. Elle se trouverait à la Marge Noire, là où nous étions après notre victoire sur Xemnas, il y a six ans. Je la soupçonne d'attendre Terra, fit Riku.

- Et comment pouvez-vous être sûrs de ça ?

- Parce que Jiminy nous a permis de consulter son journal de bord, celui qu'il tenait il y a dix-sept ans, ainsi que le rapport du Roi Mickey sur son enquête dans le Monde Digital et les réparations des Données qu'il a effectuées. Sur la dernière page se trouve une phrase d'Ansem le Sage, notée par le Roi lui-même.

- « Toute âme qui erre dans les ténèbres sans y avoir succombé finit par se retrouver à cet endroit, et elle doit lutter jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'oublie », énonça l'argenté.

- Vous étiez à la Marge Noire, tous les deux. Xemnas et Roxas aussi, à un moment donné..., déclara Kairi.

- Exact. Je ne sais pas quelle fonction remplit cet endroit, mais je pense que nous devrions axer nos recherches dessus, lâcha Sora, en ébouriffant sa crinière.

- Hm. Dans ce cas, il faudra que Xi...

Soudain, elle se tut et pâlit. Qu'allait-elle dire, là ?

Elle inspira doucement, avant de regarder Riku confusément, qui la fixait avec un air perplexe, et de balbutier :

- Pardon, je suis fatiguée. Je disais qu'il faudra que l'on se prépare au plus vite.

- Oui. Demain, nous nous mettons en route pour le monde de la Cité du Crépuscule, dans l'ancien manoir. Nous découvrirons peut-être quelque chose, dit Sora.

Kairi hocha la tête. Elle se massa les tempes discrètement et s'aperçut que son compagnon la regardait avec inquiétude et que Riku croisait les bras. Elle leur sourit en sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes, et que si le second ne lui poserait aucune question, le premier lui arracherait la vérité.

X

XXX

X

Sora la serra contre lui et recouvrit leurs corps nus d'un drap qu'il tira jusqu'à eux. La jeune femme frissonna lorsqu'il déposa un baiser dans son cou, avant de soupirer. Ses préoccupations revinrent bien vite et cela s'afficha sur son visage, ce qu'elle ne put cacher au Maître de la Keyblade qui murmura :

- Tu as failli dire « Xion » tout à l'heure... et ça te tourmente encore.

- Tu lis en moi ou quoi ? grommela Kairi.

- C'est un peu ça. J'ignore pourquoi tu as pensé à elle, mais ce n'est pas anodin.

Elle leva la tête et le considéra avec un air incertain.

- Tu crois ?

- Kairi, tu es une princesse de cœur. Je crois que tu es mûre pour que tes dons se développent enfin.

- Je le suis depuis longtemps, Sora. Depuis mes seize ans, alors que j'ai cherché à tout prix à ne pas être inutile, à combattre à vos côtés.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux amants, vite brisé par la voix de Sora :

- Oui, tu étais prête à combattre à nos côtés, mais pour tes dons, je soupçonnais qu'il y avait quelque chose que tu devais régler avant.

- À quoi penses-tu en particulier ? murmura-t-elle, étonnée.

- Il y a deux ans, il t'est arrivé quelque chose d'autre, tu sais.

- Oui, je suis tombée dans le coma après avoir chuté dans le ravin du Précipice des Ténèbres suite à une exploration qui a mal tourné. Vous m'avez aussi raconté, toi et Aerith, qu'une grande lumière avait jailli de moi pour disparaître je ne sais où.

- Oui, c'est cela. Eh bien, je pense que c'était Naminé. Un monde a dû l'appeler, tout comme les autres Simili l'ont été.

- Naminé ? Mais tu l'as vue à nouveau dans la Dimension du Sommeil, comme Roxas !

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais elle était en toi encore, Kairi, tout comme Xion et Roxas dormaient en moi... ainsi que Ventus.

Il ferma les yeux et eut un petit soupir chargé de tristesse après avoir lâché ces mots.

- Tu es sortie du coma juste après que cette grande lumière ait jailli de ton cœur, et tu nous as dit que tu pouvais te réveiller, à présent.

La jeune princesse trembla un peu contre lui.

- Tu penses que je ne voulais pas seulement dire « sortir de mon coma ».

- Exact.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu deux ans pour que mes dons commencent à se réveiller, si tel est bien le cas ?

- Il faudrait que tu demandes à Merlin. Il pourrait répondre à cette question. Moi, j'ai quelques connaissances à ce sujet, mais pas suffisamment pour t'éclairer.

- Je vois...

Elle soupira avant de se tourner pour être dos à lui. Il l'enlaça avec délicatesse et laissa son visage se perdre dans la chevelure auburn de la princesse. Elle se prit à repenser à Naminé, puis Xion... si la première avait été « ramenée à la vie », alors il était fort probable que pour la seconde, cela soit pareil... Quelques jours après que Sora eut passé le Symbole une seconde fois, il avait senti comme un vide en lui un matin en se réveillant, et Riku se souvenait d'avoir rêvé de quelqu'un, sans pouvoir se rappeler qui exactement... et si c'était Xion, qui s'était vue offrir une chance, elle aussi ? Dans ce cas, où pouvait-elle se trouver ?

C'est sur ces questions que Kairi sombra dans un sommeil très perturbé, suivie de près par Sora, qui pensait déjà à demain... ainsi qu'à quelqu'un qui partageait ses inquiétudes sans qu'il ne le sache.

X

XXX

X

- ALERTE AUX SANS-CŒUR ! Tout le monde à son poste ! Système de Claymore enclenché ! hurla Yuffie, après avoir sauté un des murets de la cour de Merlin le magicien.

Kairi entendit l'appel et serra les dents. Sora et Riku ne manqueraient pas d'y répondre, bien sûr, elle les savait en ville. Cependant, on allait la forcer à se cacher ici, sous prétexte qu'elle était vulnérable ! Mais cette fois, elle avait décidé qu'elle désobéirait. Elle était prête pour aller casser du sans-cœur, même avec sa nature de princesse de cœur. N'avait-elle pas prouvé qu'elle pouvait manier la Keyblade ? On ne lui avait pas fait passer le Symbole pour rien ! Elle était Maître, tout comme eux !

Kairi sortit de la maison par une fenêtre et pensa de toutes ses forces à « Appel du Destin ». Si elle était capable de tenir une telle arme entre ses mains, c'était qu'elle devait agir ! Elle courut jusqu'au centre-ville sans croiser âme qui vive. Puis, une silhouette, juste au-dessus d'elle... La jeune femme leva sa Keyblade et coupa en deux un sans-cœur, une ombre plus exactement, grâce à Appel du Destin. Ainsi commença son combat contre ces créatures qui surgissaient du sol, maintenant ! Sans faiblir, sans peur, la jeune princesse les extermina une à une, faisait appel à ce don que, jadis, Aqua lui avait transmis... manier l'arme du Kingdom Hearts.

- Kairi !

Elle reconnut la voix de Sora. Elle se tourna vers lui... et lui sourit. C'est alors qu'une liane ténébreuse s'enroula autour de sa jambe, qu'elle trancha de justesse après avoir crié de surprise. Elle roula jusqu'à Sora, lui fit, haletante :

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Le Maître sortit de son hébétude et invoqua Ultima. À deux, ils finirent de nettoyer la place, à coups de sorts et de Keyblade. Il acheva un sans-coeur emblème dans un juron :

- Et zut ! Voilà qu'eux aussi s'y mettent ! Riku est au Précipice des Ténèbres, allons vite le rejoindre !

Une voix de femme s'adressa alors à eux, familière mais à la fois inconnue :

- Dans ce cas, je vous accompagne.

Ils se retournèrent d'un seul bloc. Ils manquèrent s'étrangler en voyant... Aerith, dans un manteau de l'Organisation ? Non, ce n'était pas elle, même si elles se ressemblaient énormément. Et puis, la jeune fille aux fleurs était brune de surcroît... D'ailleurs, cette dernière sortit d'une maison, l'air décidé, et rejoignit l'étrange femme en lui disant :

- Sahara, tu n'iras pas seule. Je viens avec toi, moi aussi.

- Oh... D'accord, je comprends mieux..., marmonna Sora.

- Bonjour, Aerith, sourit Kairi. Je ne savais pas que ta Simili était revenue, après votre rencontre, il y a deux ans...

- Zexion l'a envoyée ici pour nous aider, en fait. Venez, il faut qu'on se dépêche de retrouver Riku, Léon et les autres.

Sahara hocha la tête. Sora se remit du choc et secoua la tête. Bon, c'était officiel : il allait devoir faire confiance à cette Simili... qui était Numéro 16, non ? Il ignorait pourquoi le nombre 15 ne lui avait pas été attribué. Enfin, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, de toute façon !

X

XXX

X

- Aeleus ?

L'interpelé se retourna et jeta un œil interrogateur à Nanaki.

- Tu crois que la Ville de Traverse a accepté son nouveau gardien ?

- Hm.

- Gwendydd nous avait légué cette charge, puis nous avons été appelés ici par la princesse de cœur Alice. J'espère juste que celui à qui nous avons remis la responsabilité de la Ville de Traverse saura la préserver.

- Elle en est parfaitement capable.

- Si tu le dis...

Nanaki soupira avant de s'avancer sur l'un des immenses balcons de l'ancien château d'Iracebeth. Aeleus le rejoignit, les traits lisses, le regard indéchiffrable. Des chants d'hippocampapillon agrémentèrent le silence ambiant. Peu à peu, cet endroit du Pays des Merveilles se remettait de ses blessures.

Il finit par lâcher en un souffle ces quelques mots :

- Saïx a compris la leçon, lui aussi.

- Néanmoins, c'est par un lien d'amour qu'il a retrouvé un cœur. Toi, c'est parce que tu as développé une forte amitié avec moi, après que tu m'as trouvé dans mon lieu natal, encore blessé par les ténèbres, et que tu m'as soigné.

- Oui.

Sur ce dernier mot, chacun se tut et respecta le silence de l'autre. Ce moyen de communication était plus parlant que n'importe quelle phrase.

X

XXX

X

Tous regardèrent avec inquiétude l'immense Serrure des Ténèbres, là où il y a treize ans, Sora et Riku/Ansem s'affrontèrent et où les princesses de cœur furent réunies pour l'ouvrir. Il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, les deux Maîtres le sentaient au plus profond de leur être. Kairi aussi, alors qu'elle se mordait les lèvres d'effroi et qu'Aerith tentait en vain de la calmer.

- Vous croyez que..., commença à dire Riku, la voix rauque.

- Qu'elle est ouverte ? Oui et non, déclara Sahara.

Kairi serra les poings c'est alors qu'elle sentit son pendentif chauffer... ce même pendentif qu'Aqua avait ensorcelé jadis, pour la protéger au cas où les ténèbres chercheraient à s'emparer d'elle ! Intriguée, elle le prit dans sa main... avant de pousser un cri et de tomber à genoux en criant :

- Écoutez vos cœurs ! Ne les sentez-vous pas connectés ?

- Kairi ! s'écria Sora, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Qu'arrivait-il à la jeune femme ? Pourquoi semblait-elle comme possédée, ou... sous le joug de...

- Je vois les liens de TOUS les cœurs ! Je peux vous conduire à Lea ! Je peux vous mener jusqu'à Aqua et vous...

Soudain, elle fut saisie de spasmes. Riku et Sora se précipitèrent vers elle, plaquèrent leurs mains sur la poitrine de la jeune femme... qui cessa de s'agiter et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Affolée, elle haletait, les regarda tour à tour. Sahara et Aerith s'approchèrent d'eux.

- Ainsi donc...

- Kairi est capable d'agir sur les cœurs et de voir toutes les connexions qui les relient. C'est son premier don, fit Aerith, un peu pâle.

- Kingdom Hearts... comment est-ce possible ? murmura Sora.

Kairi gémit et se réfugia contre son torse en geignant :

- Je n'en sais rien... c'était bizarre... J'ai peur... Sora !

La Numéro 16 et Riku se regardèrent. Une seule personne pouvait répondre à cette question complexe, et il allait falloir la contacter.


	4. Le secret de la septième île

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir!  
**_

**_Grrr, je hais fanfiction. net! Il me supprime tous mes points virgules, ça devient pénible! Donc si, à un moment donné dans mes textes, vous avez l'impression qu'il manque de la ponctuation, c'était qu'il y avait un point virgule. Non, mais c'est pénible quoi -_-.  
_**

**_Merci à Laemia pour sa review (tes hypothèses me font beaucoup sourire, surtout lorsqu'on en a parlé ^^). Bonne lecture!  
_**

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Le secret de la septième île

Assis autour d'une table ronde, Sora, Kairi et Riku discutaient avec Yen Sid. Enfin... c'était un faible mot pour expliquer dans quelle tension cela se déroulait. Le vieux magicien avait été plus ou moins mis au pied du mur, sauf qu'il leur affirmait sans détour que pour découvrir la réponse, ils devraient résoudre une énigme, mais pas de n'importe quelle façon. Sora serra les lèvres et fixa Yen Sid, qui le fixa sereinement en retour.

- Je ne suis pas prêt à y aller.

- Sora. Tu ne le seras jamais si tu ne tentes pas, rétorqua Kairi, qui tripotait les mains sur ses genoux.

- J'en suis certain, Maître Yen Sid, lâcha-t-il, tout en jetant un regard triste à la princesse. J'ai appris à écouter ma raison depuis que j'ai passé le Symbole. Riku peut le faire, lui. Kairi, je ne sais pas... mais moi, je ne suis pas prêt.

La princesse ne dit rien, même si la stupéfaction se lisait sur son visage. L'argenté, lui, arborait une expression sombre. Elle fixa ses mains.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?_

Yen Sid plongea ses iris bleus dans ceux de Sora.

- Sur quoi te bases-tu ?

- Sur mes expériences précédentes, sur le regard que l'on peut avoir de moi... Je ne suis pas assez mature pour ouvrir la porte.

- Oui, mais Riku refusera de le faire, intervint Mickey, qui venait de se téléporter dans la petite salle du magicien.

Sora le salua avec un grand sourire, avant de retrouver une expression sérieuse et de soupirer.

- C'est exact, déclara l'argenté, même si Ansem prend possession de moi à nouveau et qu'il essaye de m'y forcer.

- Alors qui pourrait le faire ? C'est notre île. Je ne veux pas la voir engloutie, et... et je sais que je serai incapable d'empêcher cela si j'ouvre la porte ! s'exclama Sora.

- Pourtant, l'un de vous doit découvrir son secret.

- Parce que c'est la septième île ? demanda Kairi, la voix rauque.

- En partie, oui, fit le Roi, en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Sora soupira en joignant les mains.

- Vous savez, j'ai 22 ans... Cela fait six ans que j'ai affronté l'Organisation XIII, quatre que j'ai réussi l'Examen, en l'ayant passé deux fois. Aujourd'hui, nous courons toujours après Xehanort, même si son plan de vouloir se « multiplier » à travers des corps comme ceux de l'Organisation a été entravé. De plus, il y a eu la décision des mondes de donner une seconde chance à certains de ces Simili, qui ont échappé à ce rôle de réceptacle, ainsi qu'une occasion de « retrouver leur cœur ». Seul Saïx est un cas à part, puisque c'est son humain qui est sous le joug de Xehanort.

Il baissa la tête et ajouta :

- Pourtant, je ressens toujours la culpabilité que j'avais à quatorze ans, même si je l'ai cachée sous des grimaces et des gamineries. Seul Riku aurait dû être Maître, pas moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû être un Élu de la Keyblade.

- Sora ! gronda Riku, choqué.

- C'est la vérité, tu le sais ! Tu me l'as dit lorsque nous nous sommes affrontés. Oui, tu étais sous l'influence d'Ansem, mais il avait raison !

L'argenté se releva dans l'intention de secouer son meilleur ami. Non, mais il divaguait complètement, là ! Kairi se tendit sur sa chaise, puis bondit pour aller se placer entre les deux Maîtres et s'écrier :

- Arrêtez ! Croyez-vous que cela résoudra le problème ? Non ! Qui mérite de porter la Keyblade, qui ne le mérite pas, on s'en fiche ! C'est le Kingdom Hearts qui décide ! Il nous a confié ces responsabilités, alors assumons-les !

Les poings sur les hanches, elle se retourna vers Yen Sid et le Roi, pour leur lâcher d'une voix ferme :

- C'est moi qui ouvrirai la porte.

X

XXX

X

Kairi finit de boire son chocolat avant de fixer les deux Maîtres de la Keyblade. Ces derniers arboraient une expression soucieuse... ce qui eut le don d'agacer la princesse de cœur, alors qu'elle savait que c'était totalement justifié de leur part ! Néanmoins, cela la ramenait à l'époque où elle était mise à l'écart de tout !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Tout se passera bien.

- Ce n'est pas ça, Kairi..., murmura Sora, en baissant les yeux. Ton premier don s'est réveillé il y a peu de temps et il t'affaiblit énormément. J'ai peur que...

- Tu as peur que je tombe, c'est ça ? lâcha-t-elle, neutre. Non, Sora. Tu as supporté bien plus de maux que moi, de même que Riku, alors je tiendrai le coup. Sinon, je ne suis pas digne d'être une princesse de cœur, ni une Maîtresse de la Keyblade ! Et puis, les autres princesses ont aussi des responsabilités considérables.

- Oui, mais toi tu cumules deux fonctions Kairi, argua Riku, en croisant les bras. Je ne doute pas que tu aies les épaules pour cela, sinon cela ne se serait pas produit, mais fais attention quand même. Ne va pas au-delà de tes limites, veille à toujours garder les pieds sur terre.

- Riku et moi en avons fait l'amère expérience, soupira Sora. Nous avons été, à un moment différent, trop sûr de nous.

- Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire... mais vous êtes là pour me remettre dans le droit chemin, non ? sourit la jeune femme, confiante.

Les deux Maîtres se regardèrent sans savoir quoi répliquer. Au-dessus d'eux, la petite loupiote en forme de fleur vacilla un moment, mais demeura stable. Personne ne s'en aperçut. Il était de notoriété publique que le Cinquième Quartier de la Ville de Traverse était en pleine rénovation et qu'Audrey Rocio Ramirez gérait tout ce qui était alimentation électrique, aidée par Ienzo qui lui expliquait quelques bases. Lui, Even, Dylan et Aeleus avaient refusé de rester au Jardin Radieux. Sinon, Audrey venait d'un monde lointain, Atlantide... à ne pas confondre avec Atlantica !

Là, les trois Porteurs se trouvaient dans un vieil appartement qui était un de leurs points de chute secrets. Ils comptaient repartir au plus vite sur l'île du Destin. Surtout Kairi, qui était pressée d'en finir.

X

XXX

X

Les yeux brillants de volonté, Kairi pointa sa Keyblade sur la Porte couverte d'arabesques, sous le regard attentif de Sora et de Riku. Une faible lueur pourpre entoura alors cette dernière et emplit la grotte d'une lumière un peu sinistre. La Princesse de cœur frémit, mais tint bon. Elle voulait connecter l'île du Destin au domaine des ténèbres... qui autrefois fut un monde. Elle serra les dents, alors qu'elle sentait le sol trembler sous ses pieds. Elle entendit vaguement Riku chuchoter à Sora :

- Quoi qu'il arrive, suis-la. Elle aura besoin de toi.

Puis, des bruits de pas en direction de la sortie. Le cœur de la jeune femme se glaça. Quoi, il comptait les laisser ? Derrière elle, Sora s'écria :

- Eh ! Où vas-tu ? Riku !

- Je suis désolé. C'est votre histoire désormais, pas la mienne. On se reverra lorsque vous aurez trouvé ce secret, je vous le promets.

Soudain, quelques détails revinrent en mémoire à Kairi. L'air soucieux qu'il avait ces derniers jours, alors qu'ils se préparaient à ouvrir la porte et en discutaient jusqu'à pas d'heure... L'argenté semblait toujours ailleurs, aussi. La princesse sut alors au fond de son cœur qu'il avait raison. Il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives. Elle inspira profondément, avança de quelques pas, alors que lentement, la porte s'ouvrait et que des filaments de ténèbres commençaient à envahir la pièce... Elle ferma les yeux, désinvoqua son arme, mit les mains sur son cœur et lâcha d'une voix ferme :

- Ténèbres, restez où vous êtes. Moi, la Septième Princesse de Cœur, je viendrai à vous pour découvrir ce qui doit être révélé. Je serai le guide de ce Maître avec mon propre cœur. Laissez-moi entrer, ne nous engloutissez pas !

Sora n'osa pas intervenir; tétanisé, il ne bougeait même pas. Il ne voulait pas être entraîné dans cette histoire... il n'était pas assez fort ! Malheureusement, Kairi ne lui laissa pas le choix. D'autorité, elle se retourna, le saisit par le poignet et l'amena avec elle en déclarant :

- Allons-y, Sora. Nos deux cœurs sont connectés, je vois nos liens comme s'ils étaient étalés au grand jour, du plus simple au plus complexe.

- Kairi...

- C'est mon premier don. Le second, je ne le trouverai que dans les ténèbres, lâcha-t-elle alors, avant de marcher jusqu'à l'embrasure de la porte, puis de tirer Sora avec elle en la franchissant, la tête haute.

X

XXX

X

Soudain, Nanaki se tendit comme un arc et leva les yeux vers la voûte céleste un peu rougie. Couleur normale pour cette partie du Pays des Merveilles, cela dit, ce n'était donc pas cela qui était responsable de son attitude. Aeleus – le Simili – leva un œil intrigué vers le fauve.

- Que sens-tu ?

Nanaki huma l'air pour y déceler toute fragrance anormale... Non, ce n'était là qu'il fallait chercher. Alors pourquoi les étoiles, enfin, les mondes, lui parlaient-ils ? Que voulaient-elles lui dire ? Il déclara au Simili :

- Je ne sais pas...

Puis, la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même : la résonance des mondes, la manière dont les étoiles brillaient... Il se redressa, vit Aeleus en faire de même.

- Nous devons accueillir des invités, qui ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

- Où, exactement ?

- Dans le Terrier du lapin blanc.

Le colosse haussa un sourcil, tandis qu'il réajustait son manteau.

- Sais-tu à qui nous avons affaire ?

- J'ai ma petite idée, mais tu verras lorsque nous serons sur place, lui sourit le fauve. Par contre, je te demanderais de rester calme.

Le Simili écarquilla les yeux; bien, alors parmi les « invités surprises », il y en avait un dont il connaissait l'identité. Il espéra que ce dernier n'aurait aucune mauvaise réaction en l'avisant... Nanaki bondit sur le chemin menant à l'ancien château d'Iracebeth. Ils prendraient un téléporteur, installé spécialement par Merlin et Mirana, pour ne pas avoir à retraverser tout le Pays des Merveilles pour arriver à destination.

X

XXX

X

Kairi ne paniqua pas lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle perdait pied et chutait dans les ténèbres que la Porte contenait. Elle serra très fortement la main de Sora, qui ne broncha pas non plus, même s'il était beaucoup plus mal à l'aise qu'elle. Cette situation lui en rappelait une autre : son premier « rêve étrange », avant même que Riku n'ouvre la Porte, il y a huit ans de cela... Il serra les lèvres et déglutit.

Tous les deux virevoltèrent entre les lambeaux de ténèbres, avant de plonger dans un océan invisible. Chacun retint sa respiration le temps de s'habituer au phénomène et qu'il cesse. Kairi ferma les yeux et laissa les remous les amener vers cet endroit sacré... la source de leur existence. De nouveau, de l'air sur leurs visages. La tête en bas, tous les deux pivotèrent pour se remettre droit. Leurs mouvements furent guidés par Chronos, qui s'amusait avec eux. Bientôt, leurs pieds atterrirent sur un sol qui produisit un son mat et un peu cristallin. Ils ouvrirent les paupières et contemplèrent sans mot dire le vitrail sous leurs pieds.

On y voyait Kairi, les yeux grand ouverts, la tête levée vers Kingdom Hearts seul savait quoi. Elle tenait une Keyblade inconnue... où était passée Appel du Destin ? Ni l'un, ni l'autre le surent, mais ils avaient compris qu'il était temps pour la jeune Princesse qu'elle ait la clé finale de son cœur. Car qu'était donc la Keyblade, mis à part une arme contre les sans-cœur ?

Kairi inspira en tremblant, mais ne lâcha pas la main du jeune homme, qui continuait à fixer le Palier. Pourquoi avaient-ils atterri ici ? Pourquoi Kairi y était-elle représentée nue, même si elle était tournée de telle manière à ce que sa pudeur soit préservée ? Non pas que cela le gênait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi, mais tout de même... C'était troublant !

- Je dois être complète, terminer ma tâche..., murmura la jeune princesse.

Il déglutit, tourna son regard vers elle.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené avec toi, Kairi ?

- Parce que tu es mon âme sœur et que tu pourras m'aider à faire naître mon deuxième don, ainsi qu'à devenir celle que je dois être.

Sora ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il n'en eut pas le temps; soudain, des ombres familières envahirent le Palier et cherchèrent à le dévorer, alors qu'elles s'avançaient vers eux. Le jeune Maître dégaina Ultima, les dents serrées, tandis que Kairi tendait la main devant elle... sauf que rien n'apparut. Elle balbutia :

- M-mais... ma Keyblade...

Une crypto-ombre étira ses griffes et sauta sur elle pour lui arracher son cœur. Horrifié, Sora bondit sur la jeune femme pour la protéger et trancha la créature en deux.

- Kairi !

- Appel du Destin se refuse à moi ! hurla-t-elle, désespérée.

L'un comme l'autre comprit alors la symbolique du Palier. Kairi devait se trouver avant de pouvoir accéder de nouveau au pouvoir de la Keyblade ! Sora mit tout en œuvre pour nettoyer la zone de sans-cœur, mais il en venait toujours plus ! Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui fit avec fermeté :

- Kairi, trouve le passage qui nous mènera au secret de la Septième île.

- Comment est-ce que je le peux, sans Keyblade ? lui dit-elle, alors qu'elle utilisait sa magie pour repousser les monstres – encore heureux qu'elle puisse l'utiliser !

Sora abattit une crypto-ombre et fit valser sa tête dans un nuage nauséabond de ténèbres avant de lui répondre, haletant :

- Ton cœur, Kairi ! Il le sait ! Les ténèbres ne peuvent pas avoir d'emprise sur toi ! Tu es une princesse de cœur !

La jeune femme cessa de trembler; son regard se glaça, tandis qu'elle se redressait et faisait face aux sans-cœur. Le jeune Maître la vit alors s'avancer au-devant d'eux avec détermination. Il cria :

- Kairi !

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle essayait de faire ! Paniqué, il courut vers elle, lui saisit le bras... La jeune femme le retira. Les sans-cœurs semblèrent se figer autour d'eux. Elle lui déclara d'un ton sans appel :

- Protège ce Palier. Ils ne me feront rien.

- Kairi... mais...

- Tu l'as dit toi-même : les ténèbres ne peuvent rien contre moi. Les sans-coeur ne me causeront aucun mal. Par contre, ils peuvent mutiler mon cœur... Protège le Sora. Je reviendrai vite.

Il eut un hoquet de surprise, pendant que Kairi se retournait et marchait avec calme dans la masse des créatures... qui avaient beau la lacérer et essayer de l'attraper. Rien ne semblait atteindre la princesse. Elles entreprirent alors de plonger leurs griffes dans le vitrail... que Sora empêcha avec un cri de rage, en déployant toute la magie dont il était capable. Il fallait qu'il se ménage pour ne pas succomber, lui aussi !

Kairi ferma les yeux, tendit les mains en avant... marcha jusqu'au bord du Palier, posa le pied dans le vide... Une marche transparente apparut alors, puis une autre. Son éclaireuse, qu'elle gardait dans sa sacoche, s'illumina d'une lueur rouge. Elle eut un sourire et commença à courir jusqu'à ce rectangle de lumière, là-bas... oh oui, c'était ça ! Elle pensa très fort à Sora et lui envoya sa force. Elle utilisa sa capacité à discerner les liaisons entre leurs cœurs pour cela.

Sora sentit une chaleur douce le posséder; une lueur pourpre entoura son corps, lui redonna de l'espoir. Oui, il pouvait y arriver ! Kairi le protégeait, même sans Keyblade ! Elle trouverait le secret de la Septième île et alors...

Il trancha une crypto-ombre en deux alors que la princesse franchissait le carré de lumière.


	5. Eclaireuse

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour ^^!  
**_

_**Voici le chapitre 4 sans plus attendre. Bonne lecture à tous!  
**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Éclaireuse

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, observa son nouvel environnement avec stupéfaction. Elle reconnaissait cet endroit... pas tel qu'elle avait pu le voir lorsqu'Ansem le Sans-cœur l'y avait emmenée, avec les autres princesses, mais avec son regard de petite fille ! La bibliothèque de la Forteresse Oubliée... La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement et de mettre la main au cœur.

_Pourquoi suis-je ici ?_

Maladroitement, elle se releva en s'aidant d'une table boisée. De la poussière grise s'envola sous le geste, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

_Mais bien sûr..._

Le soleil entrait à flots par les vitraux ronds de la bibliothèque. Les étagères semblaient attendre qu'une main daigne enfin les parcourir. Kairi souffla à voix basse :

- Je suis dans le cœur de l'île... et aussi dans mon cœur.

Elle réfléchit après avoir fait cette constatation.

- Pourquoi ces deux endroits sont-ils reliés ?

Avec crainte, elle marcha jusqu'aux escaliers qui devaient la mener aux étages supérieurs. Le livre qu'elle adorait consulter en étant petite devait y être ! C'était aussi en son sein qu'elle trouverait la solution à son énigme, Kairi le savait...

L'être en émoi, elle monta les marches, passa entre une table et un rayonnage... Le livre s'intitulait « Les mondes ne font qu'un. » Sa grand-mère le lui avait lu tellement de fois... Néanmoins, elle avait oublié beaucoup de passages ! La clé de son énigme se situait à l'intérieur de ces pages surannées, il ne restait plus qu'à la trouver et...

Ses prunelles se levèrent et posèrent sur la reliure d'un ouvrage un peu plus exposé que les autres, sur une étagère. Kairi avisa une échelle pas loin d'elle, la saisit pour monter jusqu'à sa cible, le cœur battant. Oui, c'était bien lui ! La gorge sèche, elle s'en empara, se dépêcha de redescendre pour ne pas prendre le risque de chuter et de se casser le cou, s'installa à une table après avoir balayé un peu la poussière de sa surface.

Avec une lenteur craintive et respectueuse, Kairi l'ouvrit. Elle soupira de soulagement : aucune manifestation anormale ne s'était produite ! Donc il était fort probable qu'elle puisse entamer la lecture et la finir « paisiblement ». Elle se força à se détendre, desserra les lèvres; ses yeux se posèrent sur les lignes et commencèrent à lire.

Durant tout ce temps, la princesse eut l'impression d'entendre la voix de sa grand-mère lui raconter l'histoire. L'émerveillement d'autrefois revenait par petites vagues, mais à cela s'ajoutait ce regard nouveau qu'elle était obligée d'exercer. Il ne s'agissait pas simplement de rêvasser, mais...

_De comprendre._

La lumière du jour factice changeait au même rythme que les pages tournaient sous les doigts agiles de Kairi. Le découragement ne la guettait pas, même si elle arrivait bientôt à la fin et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé la solution.

_Je dois le lire une fois en entier._

Ce qu'elle fit plus vite que prévu. Puis, la gorge sèche, elle rouvrit le livre au début et se pencha sur les passages qui l'avaient interpelée, qui avaient attisé son intérêt. Ses lèvres remuaient, son cœur et son cerveau absorbaient ces connaissances.

«Autrefois, les mondes étaient réunis en un seul et formaient une unité indivisible. Cependant, les ténèbres et la lumière se disputaient tout le temps l'hégémonie, à tel point que les êtres vivants se déchiraient aussi. »

**« La guerre des Keyblades eut tôt fait de provoquer une rupture conséquente et de séparer ce Tout en plusieurs îlots. Malheureusement, cela ne régla pas le problème originel. »**

**« Finalement, on finit par comprendre que les ténèbres et la lumière n'étaient pas mauvaises en soi... qu'elles ne faisaient qu'obéir aux impulsions du cœur ! Finalement, c'étaient les êtres qui les incarnaient qui se déchiraient sans comprendre qu'un pendant ne pouvait pas exister sans l'autre. »**

Kairi se rendit compte que ces paragraphes, lus à différentes pages, formaient un tout cohérent dès qu'ils étaient mis bout à bout.

**« Des ténèbres les plus noires jaillit la lumière, et de la lumière naissent les ténèbres. Annihiler les deux n'ouvre pas la porte au Néant, néanmoins, ni à son contraire. Il faut leur combinaison. »**

**« Le Kingdom Hearts est la source des cœurs et nous permet de ressentir, mais ces cœurs n'ont rien à voir avec l'organe vital qui permet à notre sang de circuler et à notre corps de fonctionner. »**

Kairi tourna plusieurs pages avant de retrouver un autre passage étrange :

**« Il est un endroit qui conserve l'innocence et la raison, qui prône l'harmonie et qu'il faut protéger à tout prix. »**

Kairi commença à se demander si tout cela n'était pas une vaste blague. Le reste ne semblait avoir aucun rapport !

**« Le monde fut divisé, il en est de même pour le calice du ressenti, de la Vie et de la Mort, qui se divisa lui-même en plusieurs réceptacles ! Certains êtres existeraient avec en eux la prédominance d'un réceptacle, sans pour autant que les autres ne soient pas présents en eux. »**

Kairi sentit son cœur bondir. Elle tenait quelque chose !

X

XXX

X

Sora roula sur le côté pour éviter une attaque mortelle. Il déploya une barrière lumineuse, riposte héritée des pouvoirs de Ventus. Il était épuisé et avait l'impression qu'à chaque pas il allait s'écrouler, mais il continuait malgré tout ! Il devait préserver le Palier, siège physique du cœur de son âme sœur ! Et ce qui l'aidait à tenir n'était autre que l'amour, qu'elle transformait en force pour lui, via les connexions de leurs cœurs.

Sora ignorait pourquoi elle n'était pas à bout de forces encore, tandis qu'il sentait qu'elle utilisait son premier don au maximum ! Était-ce parce que temporairement, elle ne maniait plus la Keyblade ? Ou alors, était-ce parce qu'elle se trouvait à l'endroit où elle devait découvrir le secret de la septième île ? Ce qui voulait dire que...

Soudain, le Maître eut le souffle coupé, après avoir compris une chose que la princesse saisirait alors à son tour : leur île... Elle n'était que la matérialisation du Monde originel, avant qu'il ne soit séparé ! Elle était aussi celle du Cœur, avant que...

Sora recommença à se battre avec plus d'énergie. Il devait laisser le temps à Kairi de pouvoir résoudre l'énigme ! À ce moment-là, son deuxième don se révélerait et elle serait complète.

Un grondement anima le Palier. Le jeune Maître ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

_Quoi ? Mais..._

L'instant d'après, le sol se liquéfia sous ses pieds, l'obligea à couler... étrange sensation ! Sora hurla en pure perte, jeta un dernier sort de protection sur le Palier de Kairi pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, s'aperçut que le corps de la jeune femme représenté sur le vitrail se recouvrait petit à petit de vêtements, avant de sombrer dans les méandres de ces eaux soudaines.

X

XXX

X

La jeune princesse mit la main sur la bouche. Non, ce n'était pas possible...

_Je... je suis donc... la représentante des sept princesses de cœur ?_

Les paumes moites, elle ferma le livre, trembla de tous ses membres. Elle avait suivi le même cheminement que Sora, dont elle avait attrapé les pensées via la connexion de leurs cœurs. Blême, elle se leva et fit quelques pas pour se calmer.

_Les différents réceptacles du Cœur... sont le cœur lui-même, mais aussi l'âme, l'esprit, le subconscient... Avant, le Cœur contenait tous les autres en lui, et... et si le secret des îles du Destin était qu'elles représentaient dans leur unité le Monde Originel, alors la Septième île... est une matérialisation du cœur ! De... moi !_

Sa paume droite chauffa jusqu'à la brûler; la jeune princesse cria de douleur, se mit à genoux. Une force la poussa à tendre la main en avant... jusqu'à ce qu'un poids fut en son creux et que la brûlure disparaisse. Kairi contempla avec stupéfaction la nouvelle forme d'Appel du Destin... dont elle trouva le nom instantanément.

_Éclaireuse des Destins..._

Le métal, un rouge pourpre entourée d'entrelacs argentés, formait à son bout une étoile à cinq branches. Plus de fleurs, plus de rose. Et à chaque branche de cette étoile... un minuscule coquillage en or. La pièce autour d'elle trembla, sembla se replier sur elle. Affolée, la princesse cria et tendit son arme en avant.

Dans le même temps, elle sentit quelqu'un la bousculer un peu et lui saisir l'autre poignet. Kairi ouvrit la bouche, tourna la tête... et affronta un regard qui manqua lui causer une crise cardiaque.

_Roxas ?_

L'adolescent se pencha à son oreille alors que les ténèbres s'emparaient d'eux, lui murmura :

- Prends soin de lui. J'ai besoin de vous.

Kairi se rendit compte de son erreur. Les doigts de l'adolescent finirent par la traverser, alors qu'il redevenait esprit et qu'elle reprenait son corps physique. Les vêtements qu'il portait ne laissaient aucun doute. Elle lui lâcha, avant de se faire tirer en avant par sa Keyblade qui semblait agir comme une boussole :

- Je te le promets... Ventus !

Il disparut alors de sa vue avec un sourire. Kairi hurla et saisit Éclaireuse des Destins à deux mains, qui la guiderait jusqu'à Sora et au Palier de l'Éveil.

X

XXX

X

La première chose dont Kairi eut conscience, ce fut la cacophonie des lieux où elle continuait de chuter. Un patchwork de mobiliers, de colifichets... en suspension ou accrochés sur les parois du boyau qui s'élargissait sous ses pieds ! Et elle... elle flottait presque !

- Kairi !

Cette voix... La jeune princesse leva la tête et aperçut alors Sora... qui était tout aussi stupéfait qu'elle ! Après maints efforts, ils réussirent à se rejoindre durant la chute et à se prendre les mains. Soulagée, elle souffla :

- Tu n'as rien...

- Non... oh, Kairi ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement, en la fixant avec ahurissement.

- Quoi ?

- Ta... ta tenue... elle a changé !

La jeune femme parvint à se regarder même si la chute ne lui facilitait pas les choses. Kingdom Hearts... C'était vrai !

Sora reconnut ceux qui commençaient à vêtir la représentation de sa bien-aimée sur le Palier de l'éveil, avant qu'il ne l'engloutisse. Soudain, il se cogna contre une lampe de chevet qui avait eu le malheur de se placer sur son chemin et grogna. La jeune femme serra plus fort les mains de son compagnon.

- J'ai réussi à protéger ton Palier avant de couler dans le vitrail, fit-il, d'une seule traite.

- Couler dans le vitrail ?

- Euh... c'est une longue histoire... Oh ! Attention !

Ils évitèrent de justesse une table qui se trouvait sur leur chemin. Une volée de livres la précéda juste après et les déstabilisa. Kairi serra plus fort les mains de son compagnon entre les siennes. Puis, leurs corps virevoltèrent, les forcèrent à se lâcher un instant, pour se réunir après avoir pivoté... et se retrouver la tête en bas ! Soudain, Sora s'exclama :

- Je sais ce qu'il se passe ! Kairi, tout ira bien !

- Ah oui ? Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a qu'un seul endroit qui soit aussi étrange... et qu'il appartient à un monde que j'ai visité !

Le Maître n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage. Leurs têtes cognèrent contre un sol carrelé en noir et blanc et aux murs roses... Kairi se redressa avec difficultés et se massa le haut du crâne, avant d'aviser devant eux...

- Ah !

Elle recula, mais fut vite retenue par Sora qui fixa Aeleus le Simili et un bien étrange animal avec méfiance. Un ange passa à tire-d'aile entre eux, dans une atmosphère à découper au couteau. Enfin, à leur plus grande surprise, le fauve ouvrit la bouche et lâcha ces quelques mots :

- Bienvenue au Pays des Merveilles. Nous sommes là pour vous accueillir.

Un sourire fendit alors les lèvres de Kairi. Elle avait entendu parler de lui grâce à Merlin et se rappela qu'il se prénommait Nanaki; Sora se détendit, même s'il se retrouvait face à un ancien membre de l'Organisation.


	6. A la croisée des destins

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,  
**_

_**Et hop, le dernier chapitre! Il ne restera plus que l'épilogue, après. On s'approche de la fin de cette série sur les Princesses de cœur. Vous n'allez pas tarder à découvrir les autres ;).  
**_

_**Merci à Laemia pour sa review, et bonne lecture à tous!  
**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix et de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux.  
_

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

À la croisée des destins

Sora se pencha à la balustrade pour regarder en bas les douves, désormais emplies d'eaux limpides et non gorgées du sang des têtes coupées jadis par Iracebeth. Kairi discutait avec Alice, qui réfléchissait à l'issue de la guerre contre Xehanort. Elles avaient eu vent de certaines rumeurs comme quoi de nouvelles princesses étaient apparues... Enfin, pour tout dire, d'anciennes légendes devenaient réalité.

Il existait d'autres catégories de princesses, et peu à peu, elles s'incarnaient en ces jeunes femmes qui voyaient elles aussi leurs potentiels se réveiller. C'était le cas de Raiponce, qui semblait être ce que l'on appelle une princesse d'esprit. Cela se recoupait avec ce qu'avait appris Kairi lors de l'éveil de son deuxième don ! Elle avait pressé Alice de lui en dire davantage. Cette dernière avait souri, puis l'avait invitée à prendre le thé dans ses quartiers.

Le jeune Maître se racla la gorge et releva le menton. Il sentit alors une présence derrière lui, étrangement ténébreuse... surpris, il se retourna et se retrouva... face à lui même, sauf au niveau des yeux et des cheveux ! Il ouvrit la bouche, fit quelques gestes incohérents, avant de se rappeler quelque chose. Mais oui, dans la Dimension des rêves, il l'avait aperçu à côté de l'Inconnu... et puis, Alice leur avait parlé de lui...

- Je t'ai déjà vu, toi.

L'autre leva un sourcil et croisa les bras sur sa combinaison noire et rouge.

- Ah oui ?

- Euh... Enfin, tu n'étais pas vraiment là.

- En tout cas, moi je te connais Sora, sourit l'autre, ironique.

- Nous ne nous sommes jamais vus, Vanitas, fit le Maître, soulagé d'avoir retrouvé le prénom de son interlocuteur.

- Non, en effet, mais Ventus vit en toi.

Sora s'assit sur la balustrade.

- Oui, je connais l'histoire. Je savais que tu étais là aussi, enfin pas en moi, mais quelque part dans les ténèbres, mais... ton apparition soudaine m'a un instant plongé dans l'amnésie.

- Oh, je te fais de l'effet ? ricana le double sombre de Ventus.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

- Van ! As-tu fini de faire le bêta ? intervint une voix de femme, que Sora reconnut être comme celle d'Alice.

L'interpelé se retourna, croisa les bras et lui répliqua avec moquerie :

- Et toi, depuis quand emploies-tu un vocabulaire qui ne te sied point ?

- Je ne trouve pas cela drôle, répondit la jeune femme, alors que Kairi, qui était à côté d'elle, étouffait un rire.

Les yeux de Vanitas se portèrent sur elle. Il la dévisagea un moment, alors qu'étrangement, Alice n'intervenait pas pour le faire cesser. Sora regardait la scène, figé, ne sachant que faire. Enfin, le Porteur ténébreux pivota pour le fixer et lui dire, avec un mélange de sérieux et d'amusement :

- Bien joué, Sora.

- Van ! fit Alice, en se frappant le front du plat de la main.

Il lâcha un rire grave qui acheva de décontenancer le pauvre Sora, qui se demandait quel genre de personnage pouvait bien être Vanitas. Kairi écarquilla les yeux, puis haussa les épaules. Alice l'avait prévenue sur son compagnon.

X

XXX

X

- Donc... concrètement, ton premier don se résume à voir toutes les connexions entre les cœurs et guider les destins. Ta Keyblade symbolise ton second don, et tu es la représentante de ta catégorie, fit Nanaki à Kairi.

Tous les deux se trouvaient dans les jardins de la Reine la jeune femme avait éprouvé le besoin de s'isoler un peu pour remettre ses idées en place. Sora était parti avec Aeleus le Simili et Alice pour aller dans la forêt de Tulgey, où le Chapelier les avait invités pour qu'il leur montre ses dernières créations.

Elle fixait la nouvelle tenue que Sora avait remarquée lors de leur chute au Pays des Merveilles. Un shirt noir, assorti d'une ceinture double à multiples sacoches, mettait en valeur ses jambes et s'accordait avec un haut blanc sans bretelles dont les pans retombaient comme les sépales d'une fleur sur sa taille. Une longue veste violette en cuir sans manches soulignait la mince silhouette de la jeune fille, échouait jusqu'à ses pieds vêtus de bottines noires sans talon et se nouait par de fins cordons sur le devant. Derrière, il était possible de la resserrer grâce à un laçage. Des gants en cuir blancs recouvraient ses mains pour parachever le tout.

La jeune princesse soupira et finit par répondre au fauve :

- Oui. J'avoue que tout ceci est abracadabrant, mais...

- Pour chaque catégorie de princesse, cela semble être ainsi, intervint alors une voix douce, que Kairi reconnut comme étant celle de Mirana.

Vêtue d'un ensemble blanc très élégant, rehaussé par des broderies d'argent sur le veston et le corsage, elle lança un sourire à Nanaki et Kairi, avant de s'installer avec grâce dans la pelouse bien tondue – mais pas trop, pour ne pas jurer avec le naturel des choses. La princesse de cœur inclina la tête et lui demanda :

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- D'après Merlin, et d'après mes connaissances toujours lacunaires – car il y a tellement de choses à apprendre et une vie, si longue soit-elle, ne suffit jamais –, il existe un certain nombre de catégories de princesses, qui est inconnu. Yen Sid effectue des recherches à ce sujet.

Nanaki leva un regard luisant de curiosité vers elle. Mirana lui sourit avant de poursuivre :

- Chaque catégorie contient sept princesses, et parmi elles, il y a une représentante. Il m'est avis que dans chaque catégorie, il y aura au moins une manieuse de Keyblade. Là, il s'agit de Kairi.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'enquit cette dernière, la voix tremblante. Je n'ai pas demandé à...

- Je le sais, jeune princesse de cœur. En fait, vous n'auriez pas dû être Porteuse à la base. Cela s'est produit lorsque la Maîtresse de la Keyblade « larme de pluie », Aqua, t'a protégée au Jardin Radieux. Tu as effleuré son arme.

- Mais... cela ne suffit pas pour me proclamer Porteuse !

Nanaki se permit d'intervenir d'une voix douce :

- La Keyblade et le Kingdom Hearts ont jugé que tu avais le cœur assez fort pour assumer cette responsabilité et ont modifié ton second don dormant en conséquence.

- J'ignore ce qu'il aurait pu être si tu n'avais pas été choisie par la Keyblade, mais ce n'est pas le plus important, je crois, conclut Mirana en soupirant et en fermant les yeux.

- Je vois... mais cela ne remet-il pas en question le fait que sept défenseurs de la lumière pure affrontent les treize chercheurs des ténèbres ?

- Eh bien... Oui et non. Seuls sept d'entre vous seront choisis par la lumière pure. Il y a toi, Riku, Sora, Lea, Aqua, Ventus et Terra, même si ces trois derniers sont pour l'instant prisonniers et que Lea a disparu. Les autres Porteurs, comme Vanitas, ne sont que des Élus de la Keyblade simples. Ils servent le Kingdom Hearts, mais ne recueillent pas cette force que les Princesses de cœur recèlent et qu'elles lèguent aux sept chevaliers qui sauront la défendre. Je n'ignore pas que cela peut être perturbant pour toi, car tu es princesse et Porteuse. Néanmoins, comme Alice jadis, tu sauras trouver la force de porter toutes ces responsabilités, avec la noblesse et la pureté de cœur qui te caractérisent.

- Mais si je n'y arrive pas ? Je veux dire, en étant Maîtresse de la Keyblade, je risque de laisser mon cœur être touché par les ténèbres.

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, sourit Nanaki. Je penche pour le non. Tu es une princesse de cœur, avec un cœur pur de lumière. Les ténèbres peuvent te toucher, mais aucune ne siégera dans ce cœur de par ta nature.

- Hm.

Soudain, la Reine Blanche leva la tête vers le crépuscule orange. Elle s'exclama :

- Oh, je dois vous laisser. N'oubliez pas d'accepter l'invitation de Chapelier à venir le rejoindre.

Puis, elle bondit comme une petite fille pour se remettre sur pieds, toujours avec ce port altier impossible à imiter, disparut sous leurs yeux par Kingdom Hearts sait quelle magie. Kairi demeura songeuse et Nanaki se replongea dans ses réflexions intérieures, tout en l'observant en coin.

X

XXX

X

Aeleus le Simili jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Kairi lorsqu'elle vint s'installer à côté de lui, sur une souche de la forêt de Tulgey. Nanaki n'était pas avec elle, par contre Mallymkun se trouvait là. Le Loir les épiait en douce, pour être sûre qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème.

Ce fut lui qui parla en premier :

- Que me veux-tu ?

La jeune princesse haussa les épaules et lui fit simplement :

- Savoir ce que ça vous fait d'avoir retrouvé un cœur et de ne plus suivre les premiers buts de l'Organisation XIII.

Le Héros Silencieux n'eut aucune réaction, à part un simple :

- Sora m'a posé la même question.

- Que lui avez-vous répondu ?

- De me tutoyer. Puis je lui ai dit que j'ai gagné une amitié et une certaine liberté. J'étais fidèle à l'Organisation, mais je ne souhaitais pas que les choses aillent aussi loin. Le manoir Oblivion m'a donné une dure leçon.

C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi loquace, sauf avec Nanaki. Mallymkun retint son souffle pour écouter la suite. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était vraiment palpitant ! Elle aimait bien espionner de cette manière parfois, mais pas tout le temps, que diable !

Kairi, inconsciente de sa présence, soupira et dit :

- Ton humain, penses-tu le rencontrer un jour ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai un peu d'appréhensions, car je n'ai pas de connexions avec lui. C'est la même chose pour Lea, Dylan ou d'autres.

- Sauf que Lea a disparu au cours d'une mission...

- Hm.

- Seule Sahara et Aerith sont reliées.

- Vrai. J'ignore ce qu'il en est pour toi et Naminé, ainsi que Sora, Xion et Roxas.

Kairi ouvrit des yeux ronds, planta ses ongles dans l'écorce du tronc.

- Tu penses... qu'ils sont revenus ? Même Xion ?

- Oui.

Il ne développa pas plus sa pensée, mais cela avait eu le mérite de la plonger dans le trouble. Bien sûr, elle s'en doutait pour Naminé, depuis son coma d'il y a deux ans, mais... se le voir confirmé plus ou moins était perturbant. Mallymkun se déplaça en changeant d'arbre, mais veilla à demeurer discrète. Elle se posta sur une toute petite branche feuillue et ne bougea plus.

Kairi inspira une bouffée d'air et décida d'aborder un autre sujet :

- Comment cela s'est fait, la renaissance des sentiments et l'obtention d'un cœur ?

- Progressivement, comme pour Zexion et les autres, j'imagine.

- Mais encore ?

- Je l'ai soigné, puis je suis resté avec lui parce que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire et que je me demandais encore pourquoi l'esprit m'avait fait renaître. Petit à petit, j'ai commencé à me souvenir ce que ça pouvait être d'apprécier une compagnie, puis de s'attacher à quelqu'un pour bâtir un lien.

- C'est très succinct, mais clair et concis, sourit la jeune femme.

- Hm. Je ne pense pas que ce genre de choses puisse vraiment s'expliquer par des mots seuls. Enfin, ceci n'est pas valable seulement pour l'amitié.

- Vrai.

Le Héros Silencieux se tourna vers elle et, le visage neutre, lui dit tout de même avec amusement :

- On dirait moi...

Mallymkun se frappa le front de dépit. Bon sang, ces humains étaient parfois si étranges... Kairi eut un petit rire.

- Ah. Eh bien... tant pis.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire, avant de se lever et de laisser Aeleus le Simili seul à nouveau. Mallymkun l'imita pour aller rejoindre Nivens. Elle en avait vu et entendu assez.

X

XXX

X

Lorsque Sora la rejoignit, il trouva qu'elle était pensive et agitée. Il se doutait du pourquoi, mais ne savait pas comment la conseiller pour qu'elle soit plus apaisée. Lui-même avait tendance à cacher toutes ses craintes et ses troubles derrière un masques de singeries... il n'était donc pas le meilleur conseilleur.

La jeune femme observait les murs pourpres, rehaussés de roses d'or. Le tout était assez discret, selon les goûts d'Alice, qui avait supervisé la décoration du château. Elle ne voulait pas le clinquant de l'ancienne Reine Rouge, dont on n'avait aucune nouvelle depuis son bannissement. Elle se retourna vers Sora et lui adressa un petit sourire, avant de l'inviter à venir s'assoir à côté d'elle, sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Ça va aller, Sora. Il faut juste que je m'y fasse, c'est tout.

- Je le sais, Kairi. Je te fais confiance. Je souhaite juste pouvoir être un soutien pour toi, et pas une charge.

Elle le fixa avec un air interloqué.

- Ça ne va pas de penser une chose pareille, Sora ?

- Excuse-moi, fit-il en baissant la tête. Je retire ce que j'ai dit.

Ils se turent et laissèrent les ailes du silence les bercer un peu, alors que leurs regards convergeaient vers la voûte céleste étoilée qui s'offrait à eux. Néanmoins, Sora eut vite son compte :

- Alice et Vanitas sont très amusants, je trouve.

- Amusants ? fit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres termes pour les qualifier, à part originaux, renchérit-il, en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Kairi eut un petit rire.

- Oh ! Je vois.

- Que va-t-on faire maintenant que tu as développé tes deux dons ? Retourne-t-on chercher Riku ?

La jeune princesse secoua la tête doucement, ce qui le surprit. Quoi, ils allaient le laisser seul ?

- Il nous rejoindra lorsqu'il sera prêt, Sora.

- Quoi ? Mais à quoi ? Oh ! Oui..., se rattrapa-t-il, en se remémorant une de leurs conversations au sujet de l'argenté.

La jeune princesse sourit avant d'ajouter :

- N'oublie pas : je suis et je porte l'Éclaireuse des Destins. Et le sien est d'attendre un certain événement, ensuite qu'il nous retrouve.


	7. Epilogue

_**Note de l'auteur: Pfiouuu... C'est avec une certaine émotion que je publie l'épilogue de cette fic, et donc que je termine la série des princesses de cœur. En tout, j'aurais mis un an. Bientôt, je commencerai à publier sur les fameuses princesses guerrières, toujours dans la continuité de mon projet. Je remercie tous mes lecteurs, silencieux ou non, de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici. Merci à Laemia pour son enthousiasme, mais aussi de m'avoir rassurée quand il le fallait.  
**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous!  
**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix et de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux.  
_

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Kairi leva sa Keyblade en direction d'un vitrail, juste au-dessus du trône d'Iracebeth. Il représentait les Paliers des sept princesses de cœur et avait été conçu par un souffleur de verre hors pair, doublé d'un spécialiste en architecture. Avant, il confectionnait des figurines en bois, ainsi que des habitats et paysages de toutes sortes, avec un talent monstre.

Malheureusement, il avait trouvé la mort d'une façon horrible... Il s'agissait de Quasimodo, le bossu de la cité des Cloches. Kairi ne savait pas grand-chose sur ce monde, à l'exception de ce que lui en avaient dit Sora et Riku. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient soustrait de l'influence du Sommeil, les amis qu'ils s'étaient faits là-bas étaient heureux et en bonne santé... Quasimodo aussi ! Et à priori, il n'avait pas été le seul à périr... Un événement grave s'était produit il y a de cela un an. Elle trembla en y repensant, et en se disant que ce vitrail était l'une des seules choses qui subsistaient du Sonneur de cloches. Elle aurait aimé faire sa connaissance...

Sora s'avança pour voir si tout allait bien, mais Vanitas, qui se trouvait à côté de lui, le retint par le bras. Alice, à la gauche de la septième princesse de cœur, « supervisait les opérations ».

Kairi devrait faire de ce vitrail le point de connexion entre tous les cœurs des princesses de sa catégorie, et ce pour qu'à terme, elles puissent se réunir ici, dans ce monde spécial créé par Alice, afin d'élaborer leur plan pour participer à la guerre contre Xehanort. Elle mettait le point final au développement de leurs dons.

Vanitas chuchota à l'oreille de Sora :

- Fais-lui confiance.

Soudain, un rayon d'or entrelacé d'argent jaillit de la pointe de la Keyblade et vint percuter le vitrail en son centre, le Palier où Kairi était représentée, entouré par les six autres. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour incanter :

_- Destins des mondes, destins des cœurs,_

_Voici venu le temps de convergence_

_Pour unir nos forces, mais aussi nos peurs_

_Afin de mettre fin à la déchéance !_

_Nous, princesses de cœur, sommes_

_Prêtes à arrêter cette guerre funèbre_

_Provoquée par la folie d'un homme_

_Qui se noya dans les ténèbres._

_Par l'Éclaireuse de Destins,_

_Je jure que nous y mettrons fin !_

Le rayon se dispersa en une lumière argentée et dorée, qui recouvrit entièrement le vitrail pour s'y fondre avec éclat. Les forces et l'énergie de Kairi y passèrent, alors que mentalement, elle consolidait les nouvelles connexions entre elles, les princesses de cœur. Alice sentit comme une chaleur irradier de sa poitrine ce fut le cas pour les cinq autres princesses, qu'elles fussent dans leur monde ou non.

Sora rattrapa juste à temps sa compagne lorsqu'elle s'effondra, le visage pâle, les membres mous. Vanitas demeura à sa place et fixa Alice, qui hocha la tête. Kairi regarda le Maître de la Keyblade et eut un sourire tremblant, puis se laissa bercer contre lui. Désormais, elle devait continuer à s'entraîner pour se tenir prête. Les autres princesses, de toutes catégories, devaient se réveiller elles aussi, ainsi que les membres de l'Organisation qui ne l'avaient pas encore fait.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient où Roxas était, de même que Naminé et Xion. Par contre, ils n'ignoraient pas qu'ils allaient bientôt tous se revoir... Vanitas se joindrait-il à eux, ou non ? Kingdom Hearts seul le savait... ainsi que Cendrillon. Et Kairi aussi, même elle n'en dit rien à Sora.


End file.
